1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boxing gloves and, more particularly, to boxing gloves which utilize a pneumatic wrap to secure the boxing glove to a hand.
2. Background Art
A conventional boxing glove, shown in FIGS. 1a-2b, is secured to a fighter's hand and wrist by a simple lace-type system which is well known in the art. In use, after each lace is tightened and the lace ends are tied, tape, such as surgical tape, is wrapped around the wrist-receiving part of the glove and the lace to provide both a tighter securing of the glove to the hand and wrist, as well as to ensure the lace remains on or adjacent the glove thereby avoiding a loose lace from potentially striking an opponents face or eye.
During the course of a fight, however, this tape often comes loose, thereby necessitating a temporary stop to the fight to re-secure the tape. This is a problem because the loose tape can be inadvertently flicked into the opponent's face or eye. Moreover, the loose tape may permit a portion of the lace to become separated from the glove, whereby it to can also be inadvertently flicked into the opponents face or eye.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome the above problems and others by providing a boxing glove which can be secured to the hand and wrist of a fighter without lace and/or tape. It is also an object of the present invention to avoid the use of tape with a lace-secured boxing glove by providing a sleeve which can be secured around the wrist-receiving part and lace of the boxing glove to maintain the lace secured against the boxing glove. Still other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.